Parfois, le mauvais temps fait des miracles
by Uranee
Summary: Francis décide d'inviter Arthur, comme au bon vieux temps. Mais le mauvais temps s'en mêle...


**Titre : **Parfois, le mauvais temps fait des miracles

**Auteur :** Uranee

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

**Pairing :** FrUk !

_Merci à Laael de m'avoir lu et donné des idées ! _

À Paris, le soleil brillait de mille feux. Arthur Kirkland, qui regrettait d'être là, attendait qu'un certain blond (pour ne pas dire français) daigne lui ouvrir la porte. Et oui… Francis Bonnefoy l'avait _prié_ de venir chez lui, « comme au bon vieux temps » avait-il dit. Lui, en bon gentleman (et pas du tout à cause du regard larmoyant du français !), n'avait pas pu dire non. Et maintenant, il attendait en tapant du pied, devant cette foutue maison. Ce qui l'énervait le plus -grâce à sa migraine dû au soleil dont il n'avait pas l'habitude- c'était que l'heure du thé se rapprochait et pas un signe de son ennemi de toujours.

Au bord de la crise de nerf, Arthur entra d'un pas rageur. La maison semblait vide. On pouvait même dire plus : elle était _vraiment_ vide. L'anglais pesta intérieurement. Ce _stupid froggy _lui avait bel et bien posé un lapin. Le blond aux yeux émeraudes allait lui faire comprendre qu'on ne faisait pas attendre le grand Arthur Kirkland ! Peu à peu, une brillante idée germa dans son esprit. Il se dirigea vers la magnifique cuisine de son français préféré.

Francis rentra essoufflé chez lui. Son cher petit Canada avait eu des problèmes -encore- avec Cuba. Il espérait qu'Arthur l'attendait à l'intérieur et n'était pas parti. La nation soupira de soulagement quand il l'aperçu dans son salon, une tasse de thé à la main. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers le propriétaire de la maison.

« C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre ? demanda-t-il avec un micro-sourire. »

Un frisson parcouru le dos du français. Le sourire de l'anglais s'agrandissait à vu d'œil. Cela ne préservait rien de bon pour lui.

« Mon petit Canada avait des problèmes et m'a demandé de l'aide. Je ne peux vraiment rien lui refuser, s'excusa Francis. Je suis désolé d'être en retard ! »

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Ne refusait-il vraiment rien à son ancienne colonie ? _Vraiment_ rien ? Son cœur se serra. Il chassa cette idée débile de sa tête. Francis avait beau être un pervers, il ne ferai pas ça à son pauvre Matthew. Mais si c'est Mattie qui lui demandait ? Un cri strident le sorti de ses pensées. L'anglais se leva et rejoignit le blond dans la cuisine.

« Qu'as-tu fais de ma cuisine ? hoqueta Francis.

- Ça se voit, non ? J'ai voulu te remercier de ta ponctualité en te préparant du pudding ! »

Le visage du mangeur d'escargot se décomposa en regardant le carnage qui s'offrait à lui. Sa cuisine ressemblait à un champ de bataille. De la poudre blanche, surement du sucre, recouvrait tout son carrelage, récemment propre. Des coquilles d'œufs étaient éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Des briques entières de lait se vidaient dans l'évier, déjà rempli de vaisselles, ou par terre. Sur le plan de travail, des saladiers, des doseurs, des fourchettes et des cuillères étaient recouvertes d'une matière non-identifiée. Les murs, heureusement, avait été épargnés du carnage.

Arthur regardait son travail, amusé. Il savait pertinemment que, même en faisant attention et en suivant la recette à la lettre, ça aurait fini comme ça. Il savait aussi que Francis tenait beaucoup à sa précieuse cuisine. Le visage de ce dernier changeait de couleur au fur et à mesure qu'il analysait le désastre. France prit une grande inspiration pour contenir sa colère.

Ses joues étaient gonflées et rougies. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient ébouriffés, le nœud qui les tenait descendant le long de ses mèches blondes. Arthur le trouvait tout bonnement craquant. Il rougit malgré lui. Il tourna la tête pour cacher son gêne et ne plus voir l'image désirable de son ainé. Cela ne lui échappa pas, au concerné. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage. Toute trace de fureur avait disparu. Il se rapprocha de lui. Il lui ronronna à l'oreille :

« Je te fais tant d'effet que ça, Iggy ? »

Angleterre tiqua et repoussa le français qui avançait dangereusement sa bouche de son cou. Par malchance, il glissa sur une coquille d'œuf en reculant trop brusquement. Il essaya de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose fut Arthur qui ne l'avait pas senti venir. Ils tombèrent donc tous les deux. L'anglais écrasait littéralement le français. Il ouvrit ses yeux verts pour tomber nez à nez avec ceux bleus azure de l'autre nation.

Il rougit de plus bel. Francis sourit en voyant son meilleur ennemi le rouge aux joues, comme une adolescente. Ses yeux fuyaient désormais les siens. Le sourire de l'ainé s'agrandit : il était vraiment mignon comme ça. C'était vraiment adorable venant de l'inflexible Arthur Kirkland. Son regard capta enfin le sien : le cœur du français manqua un battement. Arthur était tout bonnement attirant à cet instant même. Une douce chaleur lui envahi le bas ventre. Leurs respirations se mêlaient et devenait de plus en plus saccadées.

Ils restèrent comme ça, sans oser faire le moindre geste, pendant de longues minutes qui passèrent très vite pour eux. La sonnette retenti. Arthur cligna des yeux et du se résigner à stopper la contemplation des yeux de la nation française. Il se leva en quatrième vitesse, et parti dans le salon. Francis, lui, prit son temps pour se relever. Il se dirigea vers la porte tout en lissant sa chemise. Il l'ouvrit, soudainement joyeux.

« Papa ! s'écria le nouvel arrivant.

- Yo Francis ! lança son accompagnateur. »

Canada s'était jeté sur son père. France lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur. Ils s'étaient quittés il y a à peine une heure. Le jumeau de son ancienne colonie réprima un soupir. Ces deux là ne changeraient jamais. Après leurs embrassades, ils entrèrent tous les deux.

« Iggy ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! »

Le concerné serra les dents. Alfred avait le don de lui casser les pieds. L'anglais avait repris sa tasse de thé, froide. En se levant ce matin, il avait senti que sa journée serait mouvementée. Un de ses frères ainés, surement Écosse, avait du lui lancer une quelconque malédiction.

« Que me vaux votre visite ? demanda Francis, avec gaieté.

- Tu as oublié ton écharpe à la maison ! Je voulais te la rendre pour ne pas que tu attrapes froid ! »

Arthur se crispa. Alors, il était passé chez Canada avant de rentrer ? Son cœur lui fit mal. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il souffrait. Ses frères avait du le maudire plusieurs fois pour qu'il se sente comme ça. Il avait presque envie de virer Alfred et Matthew pour rester seul avec Francis. Il se racla la gorge, autant pour chasser sa gêne que pour rappeler sa présence. Ils s'étaient lancés dans une conversation et il n'aimait pas être ignoré de la sorte. Surtout que c'était le français qui l'avait invité ! Il n'avait vraiment aucune manière !

« Je suis désolé vous deux, déclara France. J'avais prévu de passer la journée avec mon petit Tutur »

Une claque lui tapa l'arrière de la tête. Il n'y fit guère attention. Alfred pouffa discrètement. Il se ravisa de faire de commentaires. Il ne fallait surtout pas interférer entre ces deux là, pour une fois que l'un deux faisait le premier pas. Canada allait répliquer quelque chose mais l'américain le devança.

« Bien sur, bien sur ! On comprend tout à fait ! On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps ! D'autres personnes ont besoin d'un _hero_ avec eux ! On y va Matt'. »

Puis, il prit son jumeau et sortie de la maison. L'anglais soupira d'aise : le calme, enfin. Il planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de Francis. Pour toute réponse, le pays de l'amour, lui sourit.

« Alors, on est jaloux de ses anciennes colonies ? »

Le souffle d'Arthur se coupa quelques secondes. Jaloux ? Lui ? Pourquoi le serait-il ? Il n'aimait pas ce crétin, qu'il sache.

« Arrête tes idioties… Pourquoi serai-je jaloux d'un bouffeur d'hamburger ? Ou même de Matthew ? C'est ridicule… »

Francis rit. Il avait bien remarqué le souffle coupé de son voisin d'outre-mer. Il l'avait aussi senti se tendre quand la canadien l'avait prit dans ses bras. Et aussi quand Al' lui souriait. Il avait toujours su lire en lui, et ce depuis tout petit déjà. Il soupira intérieurement. C'était le temps où il pouvait le prendre dans ses bras sans se faire à demi tuer.

Mais pour qu'Arthur l'accepte, il fallait qu'il fasse preuve de patience. Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu son anglais quand il s'y mettait ! Le français retint un autre soupir. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait qu'Angleterre ai des sentiments pour lui… Il fallait maintenant les lui faire réaliser. Pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas être plus simple ? Il l'aimait vraiment cet adorable petit blond. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait toujours aimé. Bien qu'avant, ce ne soit pas l'amour avec un grand A, il l'avait aimé. Malgré toutes leurs guerres…Toutes leurs disputes…

L'horloge sonna sept heure, sortant Francis de ses réflexions. Arthur aussi semblait sortir de sa léthargie mentale. Celui-ci se leva de son fauteuil. Le français haussa un sourcil. Le gentleman prit sa veste et se retourna vers lui.

« Il se fait tard, et j'ai des papiers qui m'attendent, s'excusa-t-il.

- Oh, fis le blond, déçu. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé ! »

L'anglais hocha la tête. Ses joues était devenu légèrement rosies. Il lui fit un signe de la main avant de se diriger vers la porte. Francis se sentait encore plus déçu à présent : son salut avait été bref et sans plus. Il alla soupirer quand un cri lui parvint aux oreilles. Il couru, affolé, jusqu'à sa provenance. Arthur était sur le palier, la main encore sur la poignée.

Dehors, la pluie battait à son comble. Arthur, qui n'avait fait qu'un pas dehors, était déjà trempé. Une rafale de vent lui avait envoyé une vague d'eau. _Comment le temps avait-il pu changer comme ça ? Il faisait grand soleil en début d'après-midi,_se dit-il. Francis pouffa légèrement. Il enleva soigneusement la main du petit blond de la poignée et ferma la porte.

L'anglais grelottait : la bourrasque ne l'avait vraiment pas épargné. Il éternua. La nation plus âgée alla chercher une serviette et des habits propres. Le temps jouait en sa faveur, on dirait. Il s'installa sur une chaise et mit l'anglais sur ses genoux. Il commença à lui frotter la tête avec la serviette. Il lui frictionnait les cheveux avec délicatesse pour ne pas le blesser. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Arthur réagit.

« Mais… Mais, bégaya-t-il. _What do you…_

- Je te sèche les cheveux, ça se voit, non ? Et arrête de bouger ! Ne fais pas l'enfant, répondit le français d'une voix douce. »

Son petit anglais était vraiment adorable. Ses joues étaient plus rouges que d'habitude. De l'eau gouttait le long de ses mèches, et se répandait sur son visage. Il faisait une moue boudeuse vraiment craquante. Il ne voyait pas ses yeux émeraudes, mais il était sur qu'ils étaient fermés, pour essayer en vain de se calmer. Il prenait de grandes respirations dans le même but.

Une fois les cheveux à peu près secs, Francis reposa la serviette sur la table. Arthur se leva en quatrième vitesse, gêné de sa proximité avec le blond. Ce dernier se leva à son tour et désigna les vêtements secs du doigt.

« Tu devrais te changer avant que tu n'attrapes froid. Je te ferai du thé en attendant pour te réchauffer. Je ne te dis pas où se trouve ta chambre j'imagine, dit-il avec un sourire. »

La nation anglaise prit les affaires et monta dans la chambre que le français lui réservait. Elle n'avait pas changé : le lit était à la même place, contre le mur à sa gauche. Le bureau était en face, une armoire était installée juste à côté. Il y avait aussi une petite bibliothèque près de la fenêtre juste devant lui. Dedans, se trouvait des livres en français et en anglais. Il posa les affaires sur le lit et commença à se déshabiller. Comme il s'en doutait, les vêtements étaient un peu trop long pour lui. On ne voyait que le bout de ses doigts sous les manches de la chemise blanche. Son pantalon trainait un peu par terre, et une ceinture de Francis retenait le tout.

D'ailleurs, en pensant à lui, Arthur remarqua que ses habits sentaient le français. Une douce senteur vanille s'en dégageait. Le blond aux yeux de jade l'huma. Cette odeur lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs. Comme quand il était petit, et qu'il se lovait contre le français pour se faire cajoler quand ses frères le maltraitaient. Il avait toujours aimé cette odeur si particulière. Il se sentait bien.

On toqua à sa porte. Francis entra, une tasse de thé brûlante à la main. Il la tendit à Arthur qui la prit aussitôt. Ils s'assirent tous les deux au bord du lit. Tandis qu'il buvait son breuvage chaud, Francis le regardait un sourire aux lèvres. En à peu près une heure, ils ne s'étaient ni frapper, ni insulter : c'était un record pour eux deux. Tous deux appréciaient leurs rares moments de calme et de paix.

Francis se mit à caresser les cheveux, encore un peu humide, du plus jeune. Celui-ci ne dit rien. Les souvenirs de son enfance lui revint en mémoire. Le plus âgé lui faisait ça aussi, avant. Il n'en avait plus l'occasion -ou il ne lui en laissait plus- de le faire. L'époque où Francis et lui étaient si proche lui manquait. Il rougit à cette dernière pensée.

« Un problème Arty ? Tu as de la fièvre ? s'enquit le français.

- N-Non… Ça va »

La bouille que faisait l'anglais était tout bonnement craquante. Francis se retint tant bien que mal à ne pas l'embrasser. Il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer. Et ça le frustrait. Arthur était vraiment mignon -d'ailleurs, il se demandait s'il ne le faisait pas exprès parfois. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux émeraudes de la nation anglaise. La main du français se posa délicatement sur la joue d'Arthur. Ce dernier rougit de plus bel.

Le visage du blond aux yeux azurs se rapprocha de celui de l'anglais. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Leurs nez se frôlaient. Le petit blond s'avança jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. La surprise de Francis ne fut que de courte durée, trop heureux d'embrasser l'être aimé. Le baiser fut doux, et aucun d'eux ne voulait le briser ou l'approfondir.

Le manque d'air se fit. À contrecœur, ils se séparèrent. La France, comme l'Angleterre avait les joues rouges. Leurs souffles étaient saccadés. La main de Francis n'avait pas bougé et après avoir repris tous deux une respiration normale, leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau. La seconde main du français fit basculer Arthur sur le lit. Il s'installa à califourchon sur lui sans pour autant interrompre leur baiser. Celui-ci devint plus passionné. Francis demanda l'entrée de la bouche de son anglais en frôlant ses lèvres de sa langue.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.. Arthur suivait ses envies, bien que la peur était présente. La langue du blond chatouilla la sienne. Son meilleur ennemi riposta et un jeu entre ces deux langues s'installa. Arthur senti une main se glisser sous sa chemise. La peur en lui se fit plus insistante. Elle semait le doute en lui. _Si Francis ne faisait que jouer avec lui ? S'il était juste en manque ? Si Canada ne l'avait pas assez satisfait ?_ Sans le vouloir, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Il rompit le baiser. Francis le regardait, surpris. Était-il allé trop vite ? Il senti le plus jeune se tendre sous lui quand sa main remonta. Le français l'enleva subitement. Les yeux émeraudes de son aimé étaient larmoyants. Il serra les lèvres. Son cœur lui faisait mal de voir ainsi Arthur sans comprendre. Il caressa tendrement sa joue.

« Arthur, commença-t-il, je… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

L'autre ne répondit rien. S'il parlait, il savait qu'il allait éclater en sanglots. Il avait peur. Terriblement peur. Peur de la vérité. Peur que Francis ne fasse que jouer avec lui. Peur de le perdre s'il le repoussait maintenant. Peur que ce soit la dernière fois qu'ils soient si proche. Mais, au fond de lui, il voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir s'il se montait la tête tout seul, ou s'il l'aimait vraiment.

« F-Francis… »

Soudain, il repensa au sourire du blond quand il avait Canada dans les bras, de sa phrase « Je ne lui refuse vraiment rien », et de toutes les autres du style « Il est vraiment adorable ! », « J'aurai tellement voulu le garder avec moi ! ». Francis avait toujours été un pervers aux yeux des autres. En était-il vraiment un ? Jouait-il avec lui pour mieux lui faire mal après ? Pour se venger de lui pour avoir pris Matthew ? Une soudaine colère l'envahit.

« Lâche-moi ! s'écria-t-il. Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche plus ! »

Il dégagea Francis et se releva, furibond. Ses yeux n'exprimaient que de la colère à cet instant précis. Le français, quand à lui, ne comprenait rien à rien. L'avait-il blessé en faisant quelque chose qu'il n'a pas apprécié ? Mais il lui semblait qu'Arthur avait aimé autant que lui.

« Je t'interdis de me toucher encore une fois de la sorte ! Je ne suis pas ton jouet ! Je… »

Il s'arrêta net. Le regard de Francis s'était voilé de tristesse. ¨Pourquoi ? Il devrait être tout sauf triste, non ? Francis se senti horriblement mal. Alors, aux yeux de son amour, il n'était qu'un pervers qui profitait de lui ? À ses yeux, il n'avait aucun sentiments ? Il n'était là que pour assouvir son désir ? Son cœur se brisa lentement. Arthur, pour ne pas perdre la face et ne pas se faire avoir, poursuivi le fond de sa pensée.

« Si tu veux te foutre en l'air avec quelqu'un, va voir Matthew pour ça ! Tu étais chez lui pour ça, non ? J'ai bien vu vos regards et comment vous… »

Une claque le fit taire. Francis se tenait debout. Sa tristesse avait disparu, laissant place à une réelle fureur. L'anglais était allé trop loin, cette fois-ci. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas réagir.

« Je t'interdis de parler de Matthieu comme ça, tu m'entends ? déclara-t-il froidement. Tu peux me dire les choses les plus horribles du monde, mais je t'interdis de dire du mal de lui ! »

Le cœur d'Arthur se serra d'autant plus. Ces doutes étaient confirmés : Francis aimait bel et bien son ancienne colonie. Le blond aux yeux bleu, dont la froideur ressortait, le bouscula et alla sortir de la pièce. Juste avant, il se retourna.

« À tes yeux, je ne suis qu'un pervers ? Et presque incestueux aussi ? C'est moi qui suis un monstre dénué de sentiments après ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, mon cher. »

Sur ce, il parti, laissant Arthur toujours choqué par son ton froid. Il s'allongea sur son lit, son bras devant ces yeux pour cacher ses larmes. Il s'était comporté comme un imbécile et il avait tout gâché. Il s'était laissé emporter par ses pensées idiotes et il avait vexé au plus au point l'autre nation.

« Tu devrais aller t'excuser, lui murmura une petite voix. »

Il aurait reconnu son ami imaginaire entre mille. Il soupira et ravala un sanglot. Il laisserai le temps passer avant d'aller le voir. Le temps que l'autre se calme. Il remercia discrètement son ami et ferma les yeux. Il allait lui aussi mettre au clair ses sentiments, ainsi que ses pensées.

Francis, quand à lui, était descendu dans son salon et s'assit lourdement sur un fauteuil, le cœur lourd. Arthur n'y était pas allé de main morte avec lui. Il savait qu'il n'en avait pas pensé un mot -quoique, pour sa jalousie, il n'y avait pas à douter- mais ça l'avait tout de même vexé. Énormément et profondément. Il savait que beaucoup de nation pensait ça de lui, mais il s'en foutait. Mais de la bouche de son ennemi/ami de toujours, cela faisait plus mal. D'autant plus qu'il l'aimait à s'en rendre dingue.

Il se leva chercher une bouteille de vin et un verre. Un remontant ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. Il se servit un premier verre et le bu cul sec. Il voulait oublier, même pour une nuit, les paroles de son voisin. Il se servit un deuxième verre. Puis un troisième. Ses pensées étaient toujours claires, les souvenirs encore trop douloureux. Tandis qu'il allait se resservir, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il la dégagea d'un geste.

« Francis, je… Je suis vraiment déso…

- Je n'en ai que faire Arthur. Laisse-moi.

- Non, Francis. Je veux te dire que je suis vraiment désolé de…

- Je t'ai di de me laisser ! s'écria le français. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Arthur le suivi et lui attrapa le poignet. L'autre se dégagea encore une fois mais ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. L'anglais recommença son geste mais cette fois-ci, tira le français vers lui. Il n'avait pas pensé que, l'alcool aidant, Francis allait perdre l'équilibre. Il le retint du mieux qu'il pu, mais infailliblement, ils tombèrent tous les deux. Arthur se plaça au dessus et l'immobilisa du mieux qu'il pu.

Avant que le blond aux yeux bleus ne réplique quoique ce soit, celui aux yeux verts l'embrassa. C'était un baiser salé et humide. Il ne savait pas exactement qui pleurait. Il le rompit et posa son front contre celui de Francis. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et y décela une profonde tristesse.

« Je suis désolé Francis, terriblement désolé de ce que j'ai dis, chuchota-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais… J'avais peur, tu comprend. Je… Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé quelqu'un avant toi et… Je me sens totalement perdu ! Mais je sais que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis et que je le regrette amèrement. Je sais aussi que je ne voulais pas te blesser et que je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Francis l'écoutait, les yeux fermés. Les larmes ne coulaient plus. Il sentait que les paroles de l'autre blond était sincère. Et puis, il savait qu'avec cette tête là, il ne résisterait pas longtemps. Il ouvrit les yeux et souri, se rappelant d'une chose.

« Je te pardonnerai à une condition, souffla-t-il à son tour. Répète-moi ce que tu as dis, s'il-te-plaît. »

Arthur se senti rougir. Il avait dis ça sans s'en rendre compte. Ses joues devinrent encore plus rouge.

« Je…bafouilla-t-il. Je… t'…_I love you_. »

Le sourire de Francis ne se fit que plus grand. Il embrassa tendrement son blond. Sa colère contre lui disparu, remplacé par la joie. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. Les mains du français glissèrent dans le dos de son amant. Elles passèrent sous la chemise blanche et commencèrent à le caresser, provoquant ainsi des frissons de plaisir.

Le téléphone sonna. Arthur grogna de mécontentement, mais ne bougea pas et entama un nouveau baiser. Francis se releva un peu, avec un sourire désolé. L'anglais bougea à contre cœur et l'aida à se redresser à son tour.

« C'est surement important, susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille d'Arthur. »

L'autre rougit un peu, pas encore habitué à cette proximité. Le blond aux yeux bleus décrocha. Cinq minutes plus tard, il raccrocha, un sourire aux lèvres. L'anglais haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Francis le prit dans ses bras.

« C'était ton gouvernement, murmura-t-il. Je leur ai dis que tu étais malade et que tu resterai chez moi quelques temps. »

En temps normal, Arthur aurait surement engueulé -pour ne pas dire frapper- son homologue. Mais là, il était tout simplement heureux de pouvoir rester avec lui. Même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours seulement. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule du plus grand et ferma les yeux. Il était vraiment bien là. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Arthur rougit de gêne. Francis eu un autre sourire.

« Je vais nous préparer à manger, annonça-t-il.

- Att-Attend ! Tu as oublié que la cuisine est… »

Cri strident. Francis avait oublié que sa cuisine était hors service. Arthur le rejoignit. Le français faisait la même tête que la première fois. Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ? Sa cuisine était belle et bien dans un état pas possible. Un soupir lui franchi les lèvres. Avec ce temps, aucune chance d'aller au restaurant. Il ne fallait plus que ranger tout ça. L'anglais se sentait coupable à présent.

Il se dirigea vers l'évier et remonta ses manches. Il commença ensuite à faire la vaisselle tandis que Francis prenait un balais. Alors que l'anglais avait presque terminé, deux mains se déposèrent sur sa taille, le faisant sursauter. Un souffle chaud lui chatouilla le cou. Avant qu'il ne soit remplacé par de douces lèvres pour un baiser papillon.

« Francis, grommela-t-il. Laisse-moi au moins finir avant de… »

Le français l'avait retourné et l'embrassait désormais à pleine bouche. Il rompit le baiser : il n'était pas suicidaire au point de taquiner un Arthur affamé. D'ailleurs, lui aussi commençait à avoir faim. Il lâcha son petit blond et sorti de quoi faire un repas consistant. L'anglais le regardait faire en silence. Il avait souvent regardé son voisin d'Outre-mer cuisiner, mais jamais il n'avait comprit comment il faisait pour faire de délicieux plats. Il décida de mettre le couvert pour eux deux. Puis, il s'installa sur une chaise et reprit sa contemplation. En quelques minutes, ce fut prêt. Ils passèrent à table.

« Bon appétit, déclara Francis, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Arthur regardait avec admiration ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Même une autre nation, avec tout les efforts du monde, n'aurait pas pu faire mieux que ça. Francis sourit d'autant plus quand l'anglais y goûta. Ses papilles se régalaient. Ils mangèrent tous deux en silence. À la fin du repas, tandis que Francis débarrassait, Arthur demanda :

« Comment tu arrives à faire des plats aussi délicieux ? »

Le français sourit : il s'attendait à cette question. Depuis tout petit déjà, il lui posait sans cesse cette question. Il ne lui avait jamais répondu, préférant garder ce petit secret pour lui. Mais maintenant que leur relation avait changé, il pouvait bien lui avouer. Le blond se rapprocha du plus jeune et frotta ses cheveux avant de baisser son visage vers lui.

« Tout ce que je fais pour toi, je le fais avec amour, mon chéri, lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de lui voler un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. »

Les joues de l'anglais s'empourprèrent.

« On devrait aller se coucher non ? Il se fait tard ! rajouta Francis. »

Arthur hocha la tête. Ils montèrent les escaliers tout en parlant de choses et d'autres. Arrivé devant sa chambre, Arthur s'arrêta. Francis lui vola un autre baiser et parti en direction de la sienne. L'anglais savait pourquoi, il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Mais le petit blond voulait être avec lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte maintenant. Pourtant, il ne le retint pas. La nation française lui fit un dernier geste avant de fermer la porte. Il se retrouvait donc, dans le couloir, pleins de pensées contradictoires dans la tête. Il entra à son tour dans la sienne.

Francis était un peu déçu qu'Arthur ne l'ai pas retenu. Il ne devait surement pas être prêt. Il lui fallait encore attendre. Il se dévêtit, ne gardant comme pyjama que son caleçon. Il se glissa sous les chaudes couvertures de son lit. Il soupira d'aise. Après tout, il avait trois jours pour faire craquer son blondinet.

Alors que le sommeil le guettait, un air frais le chatouilla quelques secondes. Un corps chaud se glissa contre le sien et se blotti dans ses bras. Un souffle vint lui caresser le cou. Francis serra plus fort Arthur contre lui. Une douce chaleur lui parcouru le bas ventre. Deux yeux verts le fixaient d'un air suppliant. Le français avala difficilement sa salive, attendant sa requête. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle pour ne pas le perturber.

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Arthur savait très bien qu'il ne lui refuserait pas sa demande. Pour toute réponse, Francis l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres. Ses mains commencèrent à caresser le dos du petit blond. Le français se positionna sur lui. Leur baiser devint plus passionné et le jeu entre leurs deux langues s'installa. Arthur passa ses mains autour du cou de son homologue. Francis rompit le baiser et regarda intensément l'anglais.

« Tu es sur de continuer ? Tu ne regretteras pas ? Demanda-t-il presque à regret, de peur que le plus jeune s'arrête là. »

Arthur fit mine de réfléchir et embrassa fougueusement son français. Celui-ci sourit tout contre lui. Il rompit le baiser une seconde fois et alla s'attaquer au coup de la jeune nation. Il mordillait légèrement pour qu'une marque rouge apparaisse. Arthur laissa échappait un gémissement. Francis s'en délecta aussitôt, et recommença sur une autre partie du cou, mais un peu plus fort. Dès qu'il fut satisfait, le français descendis su le torse de son amant. Ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent sur un petit bouton de chair qu'il titilla avec sa langue.

« A-Ah, Fr-Francis, gémit Arthur »

Le blond aux yeux bleus joua encore un peu avec, puis revint vers les lèvres de l'anglais. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à ses baisers. Une main de la nation française s'approcha de son caleçon. Francis sourit : son voisin d'Outre-mer était aussi excité que lui, vu la bosse qu'il y avait à cet endroit là. Sa main la caressa par-dessus le tissu. Arthur gémit, tout en bougeant le bassin pour avoir plus de contact. Francis abandonna ses lèvres gonflées de plaisir pour descendre plus bas.

Il enleva le caleçon d'une main experte. Sans plus attendre, il donna des coups de langue sur le sexe tendu de son amant. Il ne se décidait pas à le prendre en bouche, voulant jouer un peu avec lui. Arthur grogna de frustration. Francis le prit alors, faisant de longs vas et viens. Sa langue jouait avec le bout humide de son sexe, provoquant des gémissements à son petit blond. Arthur enfonça une de ses mains dans les cheveux du plus âgé. Francis accéléra le mouvement.

« F-Francis ! Je vais… Je vais… »

Arthur éjacula dans la bouche du français. Celui-ci avala la semence et revint l'embrasser. Les yeux verts de l'anglais étaient voilés de plaisir. Ses joues étaient rouges. Sa respiration saccadée s'accordait avec la sienne. Il prit une main du français et apporta ses doigts dans sa bouche. Francis le regardait, surpris du geste du petit blond. Celui-ci le regardait avec ses yeux remplis de désir, léchant un par un ses doigts. La pression au niveau de son bas-ventre s'intensifia. Francis remplaça ses doigts par sa bouche, avant d'infiltrer un premier dans son intimité.

Arthur se cambra. Quand le deuxième entra, des larmes perlèrent ses yeux. Francis, l'ayant remarqué, ne bougea plus et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes. Dès qu'il fut calmé, il écarta ses doigts à plusieurs reprises. Il embrassa délicatement les paupières fermées de son amant. Francis hésitait à continuer : il ne voulait pas le blesser, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il senti deux mains chaudes les baisser son propre caleçon.

Il retira ses doigts. Le plus jeune se retourna sur le ventre. Francis approcha son sexe de son intimité et le pénétra doucement. Il senti Arthur se crispait sous lui et s'arrêta aussitôt. Il se pencha vers son oreille avant de mordre légèrement son lobe. Il embrassa son cou, et s'enfonça un peu plus. Les mains d'Arthur s'agrippaient au drap, essayant de cacher sa douleur. Francis attendit qu'il s'habitue. Pendant ce temps, il lui glissait mille mots d'amour à l'oreille.

Enfin, Arthur se détendit. Alors, le français commença à faire des vas et viens avec douceur. Arthur se mit à gémir, de plus en plus fort, suivant le rythme de Francis. Celui-ci, au bord de l'extase, en un dernier coup de rein, jouit en son amant. Puis, il se retira avec délicatesse, serrant fort Arthur contre lui. Tout les deux étaient heureux, à bout de souffle.

« Je t'aime Arthur, glissa Francis dans le creux de l'oreille du plus jeune. »

Arthur rougit en peu plus et embrassa son amant.

« Moi aussi, _stupid froggy_ »

Sur ce, tout les deux s'abandonnèrent au bras de Morphée, comblés pour la première fois.

Arthur se réveilla, un sourire aux lèvres. La soirée qu'il avait passé avec Francis avait été parfaite. Une douce odeur de croissant lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il décida de se lever pour aller rejoindre Francis qui devait être dans la cuisine -après s'être habiller bien sur !. Il s'enveloppa dans la couverture et s'assit au bord du lit. Quand il essaya de se mettre debout, une vive douleur le prit dans le bas du dos. Il s'écroula par terre.

« _Fuck_, grogna-t-il. Il n'y ai pas aller de main morte, l'autre _froggy_. »

Il tenta de bouger. La douleur revint. Il entendit un éclat de rire provenant de la porte. Francis le regardait gigoter comme un asticot, un plateau à la main. Il soupira et posa le plateau sur le lit avant de prendre Arthur contre lui.

« Il fallait le dire, mon lapin, si tu voulais que je m'occupe de toi »

Pour toute réponse, il n'eu qu'un juron anglais. Il posa son amant sur le lit, puis le plateau sur lui.

« Petit déjeuner au lit »

Arthur gonfla les joues et tourna la tête, boudeur. Francis fut amusé de cette réaction tout à fait puérile. Son anglais ne changerait pas. Il lui attrapa le menton et planta son regard bleu dans le sien. Il sépara la distance entre leur bouche.

« Tu boudes toujours mon ange ?

- Encore un peu, oui »

Francis sourit de plus bel. Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser. Sa langue rencontra sa jumelle et une chamaillerie entre les deux commença. Alors qu'Arthur enlevait le plateau pour se coller contre Francis, le téléphone sonna. Le français rompit le baiser et allait se lever quand son petit blond lui attrapa la manche. Il leva ses yeux verts larmoyants vers lui. Le plus âgé soupira, il ne pouvait vraiment rien lui refuser. Vraiment rien.


End file.
